Going Home
by Angelita
Summary: Where did all those red rangers go after Forever Red? These are a few ideas I had. I am reposting this cause i tweaked it a little, so please R and R even if you did read it once


DC: you know the drill, I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, blah,  
  
I added some things in so please read (if you already read it, read it again please). And of course review.  
  
This takes place right after Forever Red. I'm going to try and do this in one shot, so bare with me. This is for all those die hard Power Ranger Romantics, hehehe, FiliaScriptor inspired me (by the way can everyone who has yet to do so read Chanson D'Amour, it's really sweet) ..........  
  
Sorry if it's too corny for some people, but I had to write it.  
  
Story: Where did all those red rangers (the human ones at least) go after the battle was over?  
  
Going Home  
  
"Come on TJ, can't this thing go any faster!" Andros yelled from the passenger seat of the red turbo vehicle. TJ wanted to yell back at Andros, but he knew at this time it was understandable for him to be impatient. Hell, if he were Andros he'd probably throw himself out the car and break even more traffic laws than they had already broken.  
  
"Come on Ashley, Don't push, wait for the doctor!!" Karone told her as she tried coaching her sister-in law through this very tiresome time. Ashley had been in labor for nine hours now, and Karone was getting worried. But she didn't let it show, "Come on Ash you can do this, just hold it!!!" If looks could kill Karone would be dead by now. "KARONE SHUT UP!!!! OWWWWW!!!!" Karone was taken back by Ashley's screaming, and decided to stay quiet. Cassie and Zhane came rushing in with the doctor. As the doctor checked her he told them she was fully dilated.  
  
"But Andros isn't here yet!" Ashley said as she tried controlling the pain. Carlos jumped in the room, "I left a message with TJ, but NASADA said they weren't back yet." Ashley could not believe what was happening. Her husband gets called a way on a mission after being retired three years, right when his wife was due to give birth to their first child. She found out she couldn't have an epidural because by the time she got to the hospital it was too late and now she was going to give birth to their child and Andros wasn't even there to keep her calm. She was starting to regret not thinking further about having the baby on KO-35.  
  
Andros had told her that they were advanced in childbirth and she would not feel most of the pain. But the procedure had a small chance of harming the baby and both her and Andros decided to not take the chance however small. Thinking about this made her realize just what she was in pain for. The child she had inside her was apart of them both, and she made a promise to both her husband and child that she would get this baby born safe and sound. She threw out any other regrets and renewed her efforts.  
  
When the contraction ended she took a deep breath and started getting ready, "Karone, I'm sorry, can you please give me your hand." Using her now smiling blonde family member's arms she pulled herself up to a more comfortable position. The doctor was trying to get everyone out the room but Ashley would have none of that, "this child's father may not be here but its family will be. They stay or you deal with me!" she said with an almost growl to her voice. He saw the look she gave him and insisted they at least put on scrubs. They all agreed and each did as the doctor ordered.  
  
"Alright, time for your first push." Carlos grabbed Ashley's other free hand as Cassie went next to him and Zhane next to Karone. All of them cheering her on, "OK, 1, 2, 3, stop pushing Ashley." As the contraction ended Ashley was in tears, she didn't know how she would get through the next pushes. "I wish Andros was here."  
  
"You called." Andros said as he and TJ both entered the room. Cassie and Carlos both moved aside to give Andros a clear path to her. She held out her arms to him and he pulled her into a tight squeeze. She pulled out of the hug first, "You're late," she said with a smile, "I didn't think you'd make it." He put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes, "Well I got a little held up." They both smiled at each other. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Andros stayed by her side, even when the doctor lectured about putting on scrubs he didn't budge. TJ followed orders and quickly went to get scrubs, he was not going to miss the birth of his first niece (they all decided their children would refer to each of them as Uncles and Aunts, since they were very much family), and now Ashley had everyone cheering her on. "Oh, crap I see the head, man your kid has hair." Zhane yelped as he peeked under the blanket covering Ashley. Andros glared at him and Zhane answered his look, "What?!" Karone grabbed her husband and moved him to a seat, "You. STAY HERE!" and went back to her position next to Ashley. Zhane remained in the chair like a kindergartener that was put in the corner for time out.  
  
"Last push Ashley." Ashley squeezed her eyes shut as she began the last stretch of this long journey. She could no longer hear the cheering anymore or the fetal monitor, the only thing she heard was Andros keep repeating in her ear, "I Love you, I love you, I love you." And then she heard something else besides Andros, she heard crying, and the pain stopped.  
  
"Oh, My God Ashley you did it." She heard Andros whisper. She opened her eyes and saw a nurse bring her a little crying bundle of beauty, "Here you go Mama, your new baby girl." Everyone gathered around in tears as Ashley took her baby girl from the nurse and hugged her in her arms. "Hi sweetie, welcome home." Ashley said to her daughter. Andros put his arm around both his wife and child and kissed Ashley on the forehead.  
  
.............  
  
Leo had gotten a lift back to Mirinoi from Alpha 7. By the time he was back in Mirinoi it was already really late on the planet. That was good for him he was tired and really just wanted to sleep for a few hours, more like days. He had been in retirement for a while, so getting back into the swing of things just took it out of him. He went into his bedroom and noticed something missing (or should I say someone).  
  
He knew no matter how tired he was he couldn't sleep without her there. It was always funny to him how he used to be able to fall asleep without a care in the world. Then he started sleeping with her, and now unless she was near him, he could not sleep at all. He rolled his eyes, smirked and left the room to go and get her.  
  
"Hey little brother, how'd it go?" Mike slapped his brother's hand and gave him a quick embrace as Leo headed into the GSA/Mirinoi headquarters. Leo nodded and gave him a short synopsis of his adventure, "very cool bro, listen I gotta go cause Maya is probably waiting up for me." Mike gave his brother a quick wave and exited the building. Leo smiled back and kept on his quest.  
  
Damon came out of the next room he was going to search. "Hey Leo," Damon said giving him about the same greeting as his brother, just with a yawn. They talked and Damon said he had to get home to tuck in his little boy. Leo smiled, "Oh hey Damon, is she in there?" Damon smiled back and nodded his head as he walked out.  
  
Leo looked into the office, and there she was. Her blonde hair, which had grown to her waist, was sprawled on her desk and back. She had laid her head on her left arm on the desk and the other fell at her side. Her glasses were still on her face but crooked because she was laying on them. He smiled at her, 'I should just move our bed in here, it be less work.' He went to the side of the loose arm and picked her up from the knees and the back.  
  
She stirred in his arms, she awoke enough to smell the cologne Kai bought him for Christmas, knowing who's arms she was in she lifted her arms around his neck and wrapped them. "Mmmm, welcome home Leo." She said as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, she then went back to sleep.  
  
Leo had to carry her two blocks from the office to their apartment, but he didn't care. He missed her so much that this was nice. He slowly put her down on their bed. And put her feet on his lap removing both her shoes, then removed her glasses and set them on the night table, and lastly removing his own shoes and his shirt. She moved to her side and he lied down next to her and put his arms around her. She wrapped her own arms around his in response and kissed his hand. "Night Leo. Welcome home." She said as she felt his breath on the back of her neck and body pressed up against hers. He smiled, 'it's good to be home' he thought, leaned over her, kissed her cheek, and said, "Night Kendrix."  
  
.................  
  
"Alright Cole I'll see you later, Eric I'll see you Monday." Wes said as he jumped out the Silver Guardian vehicle Eric dropped him off in. The guys waved goodbye to him and were off to the Animarium. He heard Eric yell from the window "WHIPPED!" Wes just thought 'it takes one to know one' as he thought about why Eric was driving to the Animarium. Wes just wanted to be home with his wife, and there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
As Wes made way up to the doors of the Collins' mansion a woman with blonde hair ran out and gave him a great hug. "Wes your finally home," he squeezed her back. "How was the mission?" Wes nodded and told her about the details. She smiled at him just happy he was home and safe. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her into the house, "So are you still going shopping tonight?" she nodded to his question, and was interrupted when she prepared to answer.  
  
"Yes, and if she had her way she'd shop us bankrupt." Wes' father interjected as he came down the stairs. Wes smiled as the two continued their banter. "Well just for that you're coming with me." Wes wanted to take a picture of his father's face. He looked rather frightened. "Fine, maybe I can keep you from buying the entire shopping mall." As his father went for his coat she turned back to him, "Oh, you, your wife is waiting for you out on the veranda. The servants have the night off, and I'll keep him busy a while," she gave him a quick wink and headed for the door, "have fun cousin, come on Uncle." She grabbed her uncle and they were out the door. Wes put a big smile on his face.  
  
Wes took off his jacket, hat and equipment, and headed for the veranda in search of his wife. There she was, sitting next to a table with a candle in the middle and dinner waiting for him. They had been through SO MUCH to be together, she didn't think it would happen, but with some help from a green-haired friend and his amazing computer skills she was sent back to him, permanently.  
  
She stood up and he saw her in a pale pink dress that was like water around her legs and flowed an inch above her knee. Her brown hair was loose around her shoulders and she was barefoot. "Wes your finally home." She opened her arms and he immediately went into them. He kissed her shoulder and trailed up to her neck, her cheek, and than he found home.  
  
The kiss brought her to her toes. His tongue massaged hers and than he sucked her in. "Mmmm" her moans were driving him crazy his hands went from her waist and trailed down to her thighs. He pulled her off her feet so her legs were wrapped around him. Once she realized her position she pulled back from the kiss, "Wes what about dinner." He smiled at her. 'Always have to keep to the schedule.' He thought, 'my wife, the eternal control freak.'  
  
"I am ready for dessert, and to finish that honeymoon that was rudely interrupted." By the look in his eyes she knew there was no persuading him, not that she really wanted to. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him back into an even more passionate kiss than the one he gave her. He couldn't take it anymore he made sure she was secure enough and made his fast paced walk to their room.  
  
He plopped her down on the bed as she removed his shirt, "I love you, Jen." He said as he licked his lip and smiled. She pulled him on top of her after he slipped off her dress, "I love you too."  
  
...................  
  
Carter reached Joel and Angela's just in time for the party. They were throwing their annual barbecue and pool party and had the entire gang over. Carter thought this would be the perfect time to do something he should have done a long time ago.  
  
After Andros and TJ ran off to go watch Andros' daughter be born the other guys who were left went for some food. The others started talking with each other about their wives, girlfriends, the women they were in love with, and the children that came out of that. It made Carter realize what he was truly missing. He knew that the rangers who had all those things are the ones who took the REAL chances. Chances that if he would have taken a long time ago he could have been the one bragging. However, he did not truly realize all this until Jason asked him, "So how bout you Carter, you following the Red Ranger footsteps, find that soul/team mate yet?" Carter didn't answer, but knew what the answer was.  
  
This mission made him grasp the fact he is never really retired from being a ranger, none of them were. They could all have been called any day to save the world. He knew now that he needed to do what must be done because who knows what tomorrow would bring for them.  
  
Carter went straight to the backyard. He saw all his friends there; Joel was at the barbecue with a 'kiss the cook' apron. He started laughing at his buddy as he saw him burning everyone's dinner. Everyone else was in the pool and when they heard the laughter they all turned. "Hey boys and girls told you I'd make it." Carter said with a smile on his face as he took off his jacket.  
  
"CARTER!" they yelled in unison, but only one person got out the pool. "You're back." She ran up to him her blonde hair soaked and her blue eyes sparkling in her hot pink, very wet bikini and gave him a great hug. He embraced her right back, not caring about getting soaked, his pulse went into overdrive looking at her in her bathing suit, and he needed to hug her. Noticing the entire group was staring at them Carter reluctantly pulled away.  
  
"So Mr. Red Ranger how was this secret mission?" Kelsey said from her comfortable position under Chad's arm. "It went great thanks." Carter said as he held onto the waist of his blonde, wet goddess. Ryan picked himself up to sit on the side of the pool. "Yeah you had us worried here, especially my little sister over there." Ryan said charmingly. She gave her brother the evil eye in response and than look to Carter who seemed to be searching for reassurance in that statement.  
  
The group had been trying to get those two together for forever. However, all their attempts ended up not working. They all had decided if they didn't come together on their own than it wasn't meant to be (though Ryan had a bit of a hard time accepting that fact about his sister and best friend).  
  
Carter couldn't handle it anymore. "Hey guys I'm going to the store to get some more meat to replace the ones Joel burned," Joel peered his head from behind the smoke, "HEY, I didn't burn anything they are just well done." Carter just rolled his eyes and smiled, "Ok, sure, but anyway um, would you like to come with me?" he said to the blonde next to him. She looked his eyes and nodded. She ran inside the house to change into some dry clothes.  
  
They didn't say much in the car, at least until she noticed something. "Hey Carter, you passed the supermarket." She turned to him, he had a smirk on his face, and she then realized he was never going to the supermarket. He kept driving until they reached Mariner Bay Park. He opened the door for her and helped her out the car; he took her hand and walked her into the park. They didn't say anything until they reached the pond, and they sat down on a bench. "So are you going to tell me what's up or are we just going to sit here in silence?" she asked with a smile on her face. It faded though when she saw him look at her. "Carter, what's wrong?"  
  
He turned to her and pushed the still wet strands of hair from her eyes. "Today, um, Ashley, the yellow space ranger, she went into labor....um, she's married to Andros, the uh..the red space ranger. You should have seen him his face just light up when TJ, uh he's the red Turbo ranger and he was the blue space ranger too, gave him the message. I really thought he could have flown if he wanted to." Carter smiled at the memory, "and when they left the guys just all started talking about their girlfriends and wives and just about how they all seem to find their soul mates. And when they asked me if I had one," she held her breath for his answer, she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest, "I didn't say anything, cause I knew who my soul mate was, I just don't have her...yet." He looked her in the eyes and entwined her fingers with his. "I guess today just made me realize I was taking a lot more for granted than I intended to. But I don't want to do that anymore......."  
  
Okay, he was killing her; this slow, sweet thing we was trying to tell her was killing her. Her chest was tightening and her stomach started doing somersaults 'JUST SAY IT, PLEASE!!!!' she thought. "Dana I....." she couldn't take it anymore, "CARTER I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she let out a deep breathe, not even caring about what she said, just glad that her chest loosened up. When she comprehended what she had admitted, she slowly turned her head back to him and looked into his eyes, his face for the first time in their relationship was unreadable to her. With a quick impulse Carter put both hands on her face and pulled her into a kiss. After getting over the initial shock she joined him. He pulled her closer, as the kiss got deeper but pulled away, "Dana, I am in love with you too." She smiled at him, gave him a nod and pulled him back to her to resume their kissing. The phone interrupted them, Carter hated doing it but he knew he had to answer, he pulled away from her again, but "This better be good." He said as he looked at a flushed Dana. "Oh yeah, we just wanted to say congratulations and it's about DAMN time." "JOEL?!" Carter got up and looked around and saw his friends at the other end of the pond smiling and waving with their binoculars.  
  
Dana got up next to Cater and saw what he was looking at. "They can't help themselves can they?" Carter smiled at his insane friends and then turned to Dana. "Well hey while they're here let's give them something to really spy on." Carter grabbed her and dipped her, "Now where were we?" Carter asked, she smiles and replied "Oh I was just welcoming you home." And they once again resumed their kissing. She giggled as she heard her peeping toms for friends cheering for them in the background.  
  
...............  
  
Cole and Eric got to the Animarium a few hours after dropping off Wes. Cole was so glad to be home, he had some business to attend to. "Hey everyone." He saw Princess Shayla, Max, Danny and a very shocked Taylor all sitting around the table having dinner. The dinner made him aware that she was still here, so he went off to find her.  
  
Eric on the other hand became very anxious. He hadn't seen Taylor Earhardt since the battle with the MutOrgs, but something about today made him very restless; he needed an answer to his question. "Hey everyone. Hi Taylor" she looked at him, still shocked that he was there. However, in the Taylor fashion became reserved again, "So was your mission successful?" Eric knew what she was doing, he didn't mind dancing around the subject with her, they always had more fun that way, but he would get his answers. "It was very successful, the enemy has been destroyed, no causalities; I just came here to drop Cole off." His words stung her, as he was trying to do to get some feeling from her, but she never let it show. "Well good, he's back so you've done your duty, you can go home." She got up from the table and walked out the Animarium. "Well everyone it was good seeing you again, I think I'll just be heading off now." With that said he waved to the others and walked off after Ms. Earhardt.  
  
.................  
  
Cole had looked everywhere for her, but he couldn't find her and she wasn't responding to her growl phone. He was beginning to get a little worried, but as he was about to turn back, he heard humming. Following the sound he went through the trees and plants and found her lying in a clearing looking at the stars with her Walkman on. He smiled as his heart that was filled with worry filled with something a lot sweeter.  
  
He sat down next to where she was lying and realizing he was next to her she got up. "COLE!" she embraced him, like she hadn't seen him in months instead of hours. "I was getting so worried about you, why didn't you call us to tell us what was going on." His once nice smile turned into a full sized grin, 'she was worried about me.' He caressed her face as he saw all the worry in her eyes.  
  
"I really missed you today." She gave him a smirk and answered back, "Oh really, well that's funny cause when the Lightspeed ranger came for you, you didn't even say goodbye." She was trying to play it off as a joke, but when he saw the look in her eye he knew he really hurt her.  
  
He played with the curl at the bottom of her hair, "I didn't say goodbye because," she interrupted him, "because you were in such AWE at meeting all those red rangers Wes told you about you forgot about little old me." She said sarcastically and smiled. But her smile faded when she saw the serious look in his eye. "Alyssa, I didn't say good bye to you because I forgot you, I could never forget you." His gaze had Alyssa's eyes locked on his. "I only say goodbye when I know I won't see someone again, at least not for a really long time. And I will be damned if I didn't see you again, even if it was only for a short time. So be sure to know now, you will never hear me say goodbye to you; and I will never let you say it to me. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever."  
  
She was stunned by his words. Her and Cole had been flirting around for a while, but this was way beyond flirting. This was something a lot deeper. She didn't know how to respond, at least not in words. If he could be bold enough to say that, than she could bold enough to...she pulled his head down to hers and gave him a rather heated kiss. He in returned kissed her back.  
  
He took off the Walkman from her ears and pulled her back down next to him. "Are you sure your okay Cole?" She wanted to make sure that he hadn't hit his head and gone nuts. He smiled at her question, knowing why she asked. He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his chest. As he kissed the top of her head he said, "I'm okay Alyssa I promise." She looked up at him and smiled, "I know, I'm just so glad your home." She rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. They fell asleep safe in each other's arms.  
  
..............  
  
Taylor was furious. 'Who does he think he is, 'the mission was successful, I just came to drop Cole off' BASTARD!' The last few minutes with Eric Myers kept rerunning through her head, as she was about to get in her car. When she opened the door, she felt someone close it just as quickly.  
  
"Ah, Ah, Ah we wouldn't want you to break anymore of our great city's traffic laws." She saw that smug look on his face and had the urge to smack it right off. "Trust me if I break anything it won't be the traffic laws." He smirked at her veiled, but rather obvious threat. He probably would have grabbed her and kissed her there if it wasn't for the fact that he's seen her right hook. So he decided to go with another approach, pure and utter annoyance.  
  
"I should probably confiscate this just to be sure." And with that said he grabbed the keys from her hand and began to run with them. She ran after him, "Myers give me back my keys." He gave a sly smile, if she was calling him Myers he knew she was riled up. He went after him as he played keep away with her keys. And as she finally grabbed them he spun her into his arms. "Must you always have the maturity of a four-year-old?" She said while glaring at him and trying to get out of his hold. "I just want to know where you're off to." He loved how she looked when he bothered her. "Why do you want to know? It's none of your business." With that said he let her go to face to her. "Everything you do is my business." His statement surprised her. She was trying to find that juvenile glint in his eye he had when he joked around with her, but she realized he was being serious.  
  
"Taylor I need to ask you something." Her eyebrow went into an arch as she had a questioning look on her face. "What's going on between us?" Eric's question threw her back. She didn't know what was going on between them. She tried to answer that question to herself before, but she was never able to figure it out (or admit it). She didn't want to answer it; she hated this type of thing. The touchy, feely crap, she wasn't good at it when she was a teenager and she sure had not improved at it now. She shook her head and went for her car.  
  
Eric had seen that coming and ran to block her path. "You're gonna have to deal with this sometime." He said, as he had to keep blocking her from walking away. "Eric MOVE!" He stood his ground. "There is nothing to deal with ok, there is no US, now would you MOVE?!" he never wanted to hit a woman before, unless she was a mutant, but now he really wanted to deck her for that last statement. "NO US! That's bullshit Taylor, you're just chicken shit." She was furious; he irritates her THAN insults her, she was gonna.........whatever she had thought of doing was interrupted as Eric pulled her into him and started kissing her. She tried pushing, punching, and yanked his hair, but he was letting up. Then it happened, she kissed him back. She wanted to keep fighting him, but what his tongue was doing and where his hands were roaming it was a force even she couldn't contend with. He pulled back from her now very wet lips, out of breath, he needed to know, "So no us, huh?" He smiled at her and this time she smiled back, "I'm open to discussion." She said as she pulled him back to her lips.  
  
Slowly but surely they made it back to Eric's place. Once they were inside it took them only seconds to start ripping off each other's clothes, he started talking in between kisses, "I.....missed you.....Earhardt....." he started biting on her neck, "yeah I know what you mean....Oh....I'm just glad you're back." He looked at her and grabbed her face so she'd look him in the eyes, "I'm not just back, I'm home." She nodded furiously by the heat and meaning of his words. He pulled her into the bedroom and shut the door.  
  
....................  
  
Jason parked in his driveway and saw his friend's car there. He got up from his bike and made his way into his house. "Hey bro" Jason greeted his best friend from back when they were in diapers, "what are you doing here?" Zack Taylor put down his drink and walked up to his friend and they gave each a half hug.  
  
"Let's see your wife got a bit frantic and called Aisha, who is still in Zimbabwe with Rocky, she in turned called her cousin, and since her and Adam were on vacation, Tanya made him call me.....and well here we are." They both smiled at how their chain of friends always had to be involved in everything. "Thanks for keeping the wife calm." Zack smiled at him, "yeah well I could understand it, it's been a while since our ranger days, probably thought you were too old." Zack and him started play shoving each other, "Hey speak for yourself; I am still just as young and as good looking as I was back then. Not everyone can say that, right Zacky" Zack rolled his eyes and was about to give him one of his usual witty retorts when a shrieking three-year-old interrupted him, "DADDY!!! YOUR HOME." The little boy ran into his father's already waiting arms. Behind the little boy a blonde stood at the entrance of the hallway and leaned against the wall.  
  
Zack saw the two and knew they needed some time together. "Looks like this is my cue, I'll see you later Jase," he looked back to the blonde, "See I told you everything would be okay," he winked at her and she gave him a relieved smile and waved, "Ok, bye little guy," the boy picked his head off his father's shoulder and started waving, "Bye uncle Zack, tell Auntie Angie and Sam I said Hi." Zack nodded and let himself out.  
  
"Alright Ronnie, go to bed, and mommy and daddy will tuck you in soon." The boy nodded and ran out of his father's hands, past his mother and to his room. Jason smiled at his wife's blushing. He knew she was embarrassed by being so worried, but it had been a while since the ranger days and she didn't feel as confident as he did about the mission. "Hey you know I haven't had a hug yet." She smiled and walked straight into his embrace. "Today was a LONG day." She whispered to him and than gave him a mischievous smile, "I have been so worried, and bothered, and hot, very hot." He smirked right back knowing that look in her eyes, "I don't know you're gonna have to convince me of that." Just as they were about to authenticate their teasing, they heard a little voice calling (should I say screaming) for them from his room. "I'll go get him, you get his juice." She smiled at her husband knowing he needed some male-bonding time with their son. She nodded and started her walk to the kitchen when he grabbed her hand and kisses it, "you know I love you right Kat?" She smiled and nodded, "I know......now go before your son really starts screaming." She went to grab her son's sippy cup and just thanked God in her head that her husband was home.  
  
.................  
  
Tommy was so glad to finally have gotten back to his house. He had paper work and debriefs to do at NASADA, and since Andros was obviously busy, he had to do twice the work. But he didn't mind, he knew what it was like watching your kid being born, and that was something every man should experience.  
  
He tried to be quiet since all the lights were off and everything looked cleaned and put away, he didn't think they were still up. However, when he saw the light peeking through the slightly opened bedroom door he knew he was wrong.  
  
As he got closer to the room he could hear singing, and looked inside to see the greatest thing God ever blessed him with. "In the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here." He heard her singing her favorite Sarah Mclaughlan song to the six month-old little baby girl and came in to find her rubbing the infant's back. They were both lying on the bed both females on their stomachs face to face. He walked in behind her and put his hand on her side and kissed her cheek. She turned and smiled, "Tommy, you're home." He smiled and gave her a lengthy hug, "uh.....it's good to be home beautiful." They parted slightly to look into each other's eyes, and gave each other a sweet kiss. She pulled back and looked back at her husband who had 'that look' in his eyes. "Shhh, you might wake her up." She said teasingly in a whisper.  
  
The brunette in her husband's arms turned back to her baby and found the child finally went to sleep, "she really was just waiting for you to get home." He smiled at that thought and walked around the other side of the bed and carefully picked up his sleeping daughter.  
  
They both walked to the little girl's room and Tommy placed his bundle of sweetness and joy into her crib. "How'd the mission go?" she said coming up from behind him, kissing the back of his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her in response, "it went well, we have some great successors." She smiled and rested her head on his chest knowing he always worried every time new rangers showed up. At least now he met with some of them and could see the planet was really in good hands.  
  
Without her seeing he had a grin on his face, he pulled away from and walked her out of the child's bedroom. Without warning her, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "TOMMY!" she yelped as she landed on his shoulder. "SHHHH........you don't wanna wake the baby." He whispered sarcastically mimicking her statement earlier.  
  
He made his way back to their bedroom and closed the door with her still on his shoulder. Then as quickly as he picked her up he threw down onto the bed, and positioned himself between her legs and started to nibble on her earlobes. "You don't know how long I've waited to do this." She chuckled at his admission, "I thought with all that fighting and reliving the old days you wouldn't even have thought about me." She teased. She knew it wasn't true but she loved when he had to prove her wrong.  
  
He looked at her in disbelief and than gave her a passionate kiss. She always knew how to get under his skin, "you are the only thing I think about when I'm out there, you and our beautiful girl," he continued in between kisses. "You've always been my reason to keep going," she stopped his kisses and wanted to look at him when he finished his last part of the statement, "I keep fighting so at the end of the day I could come home, you Kim, you're my home." She smiled almost tearing up. She grabbed for his shirt and began to demonstrate just how much she needed him too, and they continued their gratitude for each other straight through to the next morning.  
  
THE END  
  
So what do you guys think....I know its extremely sappy, but I was in a sappy mood, and I like to see my favorite couples together (minus Blake and Tori of course cause they wouldn't fit into the story).  
  
Read and Review.....thanks all. 


End file.
